


Letters on Parchment

by Ziggy_Scardust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziggy_Scardust/pseuds/Ziggy_Scardust
Summary: The start of a collection of letters exchanged between Harry Potter characters at various junctures. Canon compliant.





	1. "You think you can explain all of this in a letter?"

**Author's Note:**

> The start of a collection of letters exchanged between Harry Potter characters at various junctures. Canon compliant.

November 1st, 1981

_Dear Mrs. Dursley,_

_It is with terrible regret that I inform you of the deaths of your sister and brother-in-law on the night of October 31st. As you were doubtless aware from your sister, the Wizarding community has been in a state of open war now for three years, against a powerful Dark wizard who had been gaining power and followers for eleven years. James and Lily Potter fought tirelessly against his attempts to take over our world. As such, they were marked for death by this wizard, styling himself “Lord Voldemort”. He forced entry into their home on Hallowe’en night and murdered the couple. All evidence suggests this was planned for some time. Though I am sure this will do little to assuage your grief, I can, if nothing else, assure you that their deaths were quick and painless._  
Their young son, Harry James Potter, survived the attack. It seems - through some deeper magic that even wizards struggle to explain - that your sister sacrificed her own life for her son, and in so doing, cast her life like a shield in between her son and Lord Voldemort. Your nephew Harry was therefore unharmed when Lord Voldemort attempted to murder him in turn, and it would appear that Voldemort himself has been vanquished.  
Still, he has many followers, angry, desperate and violent in the wake of their leader’s destruction. It cannot be doubted that Harry’s life is currently in peril, as it has become known among the Wizarding community how Lord Voldemort met his downfall. I have, therefore, availed myself of the deep magic invoked by your sister’s sacrifice. She cast some magical protection around him. Her blood, Mrs. Dursley, still runs in yours and Harry’s veins. Her magical protection will be strengthened and maintained as long as he resides where his mother’s blood still lives. If you would consent to take Harry into your home, magical wards will therefore be established around your home. Harry - and with him, the rest of your family - will be shielded from all outside harm with the most powerful magical protection that can be created.  
I understand this will come as quite a shock; the grief of losing your sister must be compounded by the difficulty she and her husband had maintaining contact with friends and family after they were forced into hiding during the war. I do not believe that you and your sister would have discussed your role in Harry’s life should his parents not be able to care for him. I must trust in your goodwill to take Harry out of the blue; allowing your nephew into your home will be the surest way of keeping your sister’s son alive. 

_With my deepest condolences for your loss,_  
I remain, yours in hope,  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry


	2. Destined for Aunt Petunia's Food Processor

June 1st, 1991

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

_As the legal guardians of Harry Potter, it is my duty to inform you that, now that he is nearly old enough to begin his formal magical education, he has a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry starting on September 1st of this year. It is customary for magical children from non-magical (“Muggle”) families to receive a visit from a staff member to clarify matters, but we are short-staffed this year, and Mrs. Dursley will be more or less familiar with this after her sister’s attendance at Hogwarts.  
Harry will soon be receiving a letter inviting him to accept his place at Hogwarts, where we can teach him to harness and control his powers. (This will doubtless be a relief to you - children can cause funny things to happen with accidental uncontrolled magic!) It will include a list of supplies he will need for school. It may be difficult for you to help him shop for these items as you may not be familiar with wizarding shops. Though we are not able to spare a teacher this year to your home to explain, if you send us a response by return of owl (or simply post to the address on the bottom) we will be able to include Harry in a group of students from Muggle families who will be taken with a school chaperone to go shopping for the day. If this would be helpful to you, please be sure to respond before July 1st. _

_With best wishes,_  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry


	3. "I told Mum you didn't expect any presents - "

December 12th, 1991

Hi Mum and Dad, 

Thanks for your last letter. Loads of things have been happening at school. Now that Hermione and me and Harry are friends, we do most of our homework together, because Hermione’s obsessed with getting good marks. I’ve been teaching her to play wizards’ chess. Harry says there’s a Muggle version, but she's never played that either, so I win every time, but she’s getting better. And all three of us are friends with Hagrid now. He really liked Charlie in school. Probably because Charlie’s obsessed with dragons and so is Hagrid. He wants one as a pet.   
I sent you a card I made for Charlie. I wish I could go to Romania too, but everyone always says Christmas is really brilliant at Hogwarts, so I bet I’ll have fun here, especially if Fred and George and Percy are all here. And Harry will be here as well! He said his Muggle relatives that he lives with don’t really want him around and they don’t give him proper presents, so he’d much rather stay here. I thought it would be nice if he actually got a present, so I asked Fred and George to get me some sweets to give him (and Hermione) for Christmas. Both of them had never seen magic sweets before the trolley on the train. Muggle sweets sound dead boring. 

Say hi to Charlie and Ginny from me! Happy Christmas!  
Love, Ron

P.S. Could you send this month's pocket money a bit early, so I can pay Fred & George for the sweets before they go to Hogsmeade?


End file.
